


Following

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Following

昨天，杰克纠缠了他一晚上，这导致今天哈利的状态空前的糟糕，所以说果然，孩子这种生物，确实麻烦，天晓得自己竟然因为晚餐的选择没有和他达成一致而争执了半夜，最后时间点过了，最初的饥饿感也没了，杰克倒头就栽到了沙发上，他也只能认命地抱着儿子回房间，明天他还有工作，杰克也要上学。

看着一头棕发，微卷，肖像当初伏在他枕边的那个人，就连这该死的倔脾气也像，哈利无奈地叹了口气，去他的气质先天性格后天。

在睡到一半被饿醒，然后强迫着再次入睡，就像刚刚闭上眼，就被迫因为闹钟而起床，身上还是昨天和衣而睡的，现在已经皱成了一团，努力和自己的睡意斗争的十几分钟，看着杰克睡醒后一张红彤彤，一双小胖手推搡着自己，哈利才一个鲤鱼打挺起床了。

急匆匆以百米冲刺的速度把杰克送上了校车，确定昨天准备的午饭在书包里后，他就只能继续急匆匆赶地铁，这份糊口的工作，还是丢不得。

只是这个月的考勤奖就毁于今天了，哈利忽然有些惆怅，直到他的顶头上司给他发的消息，才让他知道这诸事不顺，是有缘由的。

“今天不用到杂志社”

“直接到史塔克集团和我会面”

“那该死的总裁又有新行程表了，赶不到要排队排到下个月了，总编会杀了我们的，速来！”

最后两字言简意赅，前面的话大概让哈利理了理前因后果，思考着考勤奖约莫不会泡汤，只是要倒车次转乘其他线这点就很让他崩溃了！哈利内心无数次问候了那位该死的总裁。

好不容易离开那人满为患的车厢，以及弥漫着各种味道的地下通道，哈利疾步踩着楼梯重见了天日，过了条马路，那纽约最财大气粗的建筑就掉进了他的双眼，菲丽西娅裹着的那间黑色呢子大衣，身上的香水也比平时浓烈了一些，眼线，口红与头发每一处都比平时修饰的精致，不用大脑思考，哈利也知道是为了什么。

“我看起来怎么样？”她撩了撩落到肩上的黑发，迷迭香气随着这个Omega的期盼洋溢出来。

哈利想着还好自己有早上梳头发的好习惯，拉了拉自己的夹克外套，点了点头，“好看。”他回应道。

永远不要怀疑一位女士对自己容貌的在意程度，并且作为一个合格的绅士，不要吝啬的夸赞她们的窈窕，毕竟费不了什么太大精力的，这是哈利在女编辑中学会的道理。

菲丽西娅满意地在红唇中绽放了一抹笑，“所以昨天晚上你应该看完了邮箱里有关我们今天采访任务的基本资料吧？这个家伙可难搞了，虽然是个花花公子，只是对记者却没什么好感，多少同行抱怨过这个吝啬登杂志的家伙。”

哈利想到昨天晚上忙着和杰克理论去了，只是心虚的胡乱点了点头，不过有关托尼斯塔克的事迹，他见的多，虽然不算如数家珍，简单的一些，哈利还是记得的。

从门口到前台的路程设置的有些不合理，忒长了些，哈利带着低血糖症状想。

“想到姐姐争破了头才得到今天这个可以采访彼得帕克的机会，我就等着到时候回办公室接受那些女人羡慕嫉妒恨的眼神，第一手资料，想想都让人激动啊。”菲丽西娅难掩欣喜之情道。

“看姐姐多疼你，这次特地点名让你来做我的助手，带你来看看这身价上亿的年轻总裁。”她拍了拍忽然面色煞白的哈利，“你可别给我丢脸，做好记录和录音工作，待会我把包给你，东西你知道在哪，自己掏就好。”

“你说，我们要采访谁？”哈利呆站在大厅中央，不断有忙碌的身影擦过他周边，他只是呆愣而僵硬地拉住菲丽西娅的衣袖。

菲丽西娅看到哈利这幅呆若木鸡的模样，还有什么不明白的，这个家伙九成九根本没看自己给他发的邮件，恨铁不成钢地点了点他的额头，“就知道你不靠谱，老娘今天回去弄不死你”她看了看周围害怕言行失当，还是注意面子的压低了声音，“我们今天要采访新上任的总裁彼得帕克，昨天你下班时宣布的消息，总编废了九牛二虎之力才争到今天这个独家首次采访机会，当初他在任集团旗下英国地区的总代理时就能力卓越，绯闻多，有手段，可惜就是不喜欢接受专访，给广大人民群众一些福利，这次我们抢了第一手，我昨天可是特地给打越洋电话取了不少经，你小子，胆子很肥嘛！”菲丽西娅看着这个浪费她劳动成果的家伙，只能把心一横。

“我以为是托尼斯塔克...”哈利喃喃自语道。

“当然不是，要不然老娘为什么捯饬成这幅模样。”她双眼向哈利喷出强劲十足的怒火。

“我以为你对托尼斯塔克这种成熟类型的也接受。”哈利抿着唇，若有所思道，整个人却忽然石乐志。

菲丽西娅略加思索了几下，“也是，但是你没做好准备功课总归是试探性你到底错觉，你个家伙！”她恨不得拿自己刚刚做好的指甲，戳破这个看似乖巧实则总是神游太空的家伙。

“等下给我见机行事。”菲丽西娅别无他法，只能狠狠瞪了他一眼，扯着哈利的胳膊往前台走去。

哈利只能像提线木偶，被上司扯着按到前台进行来客登记。

彼得帕克这个名字最早是多少年前听见的？

又是多少年之后才舍弃的？

想想多少年了，那些记忆走马观花，一瞬间走到底，菲丽西娅已经报完名字，手肘捅了捅哈利，应该认不出了吧？那个人绝对不会对自己多看一眼的，果然是不是冤家不聚头，哈利自嘲道。

“别慢吞吞的哈利，把名字快点报上去，核对完，我们就可以上去了。”菲丽西娅对他摊手道。

刚刚想要编个假名的哈利，看了看笑容和蔼的前台女士，还有菲丽西娅爆出的那句哈利，沉默了几秒，再度开口，“哈利，”他不急不缓，“哈利斯戴尔斯。”

他看见前台小姐的笑容凝固在脸上，还带着关怀智障般的眼神。

菲丽西娅被弄愣在一旁，随后反应过来在哈利腰间一掐。

哈利强忍着，依旧热心地为前台小姐解释，“没办法，我妈妈喜欢one direction？唯一可惜的就是我头发没那么卷。”

菲丽西娅受不了地以手做梳，将流到额前的头发撩起，“虽然我很想说我不认识这个家伙，”她对着前台面露纠结难色，“但是我也必须要说，这个傻子叫哈利奥斯本。”语毕，她对着哈利翻了个大白眼。

哈利望着现如今这样风平浪静生活中的好友，那些过去像昨天，又像是一段与自己无关的他人的故事，今天或许只是翻出了箱子里的老照片，照片中的人他认识，却不一定认识他，舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，努力整理自己的气息和记忆，跟上菲丽西娅。

随着电梯升起，离那个人越来越近，埋在脑海里的画面却又全部清晰了起来。

他带着全身暧昧斑驳的红痕慵懒地从床上坐起，毫不在意地在刚刚走出浴室的人面前展示自己的身体，双眼望向只围了一条浴巾的人，想要微笑，却被后面一句话，割的体无完肤。

他睁着那双棕色明眸，看似温柔地贴近自己，“昨天晚上装第一次装的挺像的，可惜，是你啊。”浓重的褐色双瞳中几近全身嘲讽与不屑。

逼仄的电梯忽然打开，后面一切就这样又戛然而止，菲丽西娅扯着他的外衣，看见那位在照片上才见过的阳光美丽的金发蓝眸的女秘书，带着花儿独有的香甜味，进退得体地将他们引入接待室，彼得帕克是个混蛋，但是当遇到眼前的这位格温史黛西小姐却不是了。

有助理接过他们的大衣，哈利觉得无所适从，腹中空空更让他觉得难受。

哈利低着头窝在沙发角落，只希望变成一朵蘑菇，看着格温与菲丽西娅寒暄了几句，接过热茶，看着杯中茶水面荡起波纹，他在颤抖。  
Tbc

“你为什么要跟着我？”不耐烦地声音响起，前方地身影脚步顿了顿，转过头来。

“因为，我看上你了啊！”他仰起头，双手插在外套口袋中，懒洋洋地回应道。

哈利奥斯本是大学中最肆意张扬的Omega，炽烈的玫瑰花香是他的标识之一，其后就是他那双美丽独特色彩的双眼，和纤细瘦削的身材，过分白皙的肌肤和脸颊上柔和的两团肉让他看起来侵略性少了点，只是那双盈盈美目不经意间的流转，疏离又吸引力十足。

他向来不是个孩子，也不会安稳地去做个好学生，他一长串的追求对象就注定他的生活多姿多彩，有纯粹的痴念，也有厌恶的嗤之以鼻，他也都不在乎，只是一天，他见到了彼得帕克。

哈利奥斯本有足够的资本获得所有人的钦慕，却也容易将他宠坏，不屑一顾丢弃他人的真心也就是所谓的真情实感是家常便饭于他而言，在之前的二十年间他都这样活的我行我素，随后到来有关彼得帕克的报应，才让他恍然惊醒。

在离开那个人之后，哈利才有时间认真思考有关自己当年是如何脑子里进海水了喜欢上了彼得帕克——一个完全打动不了的石头。

他的眼，他的脸庞，如今看来算不上有多致命的吸引力，起码没黑洞那么厉害，当初却是很认真在设计各种巧遇之时认真观察其上的每一寸棱角，因为彼得帕克对他的避之不及，这着实有些值得珍惜。

他知道众星捧月的感觉，万万没想到在彼得帕克这摔了个大跟头，在最初相遇时，他就只皱着眉，棕色瞳孔中写满了不耐烦，而在遇到一个叫格温地女孩时，眼里面的一切融化成暖可可。

大概是求之不得地苦痛感过于小妖精般磨人，内心骚动地有些过分，只会拙劣地去破坏有关两个人的实验讨论会面，得来的只是二人尴尬地微笑后继续深奥的学术专有词兜转在他外耳道中，不忍将它们塞进自己的耳朵里去凌迟大脑。

如何做一个优雅的电灯泡——需要地话，哈利觉得自己绝对有能力开一个相关地专题讲座，迷迷糊糊如坐针毡几个小时除了在最初时听了一些有关他们唇枪舌剑内容后放弃挣扎，选择神游太空。

他那时候傻到令人发指，哈利恨铁不成钢地反思到。

“我哪里不好了，你不考虑我？”他执拗地对着那个想要跑走的家伙大喊。

在多次冷遇之后，哈利本身也并非是脾气多好，耐心宽广到媲美太平洋范围的人，对着那个家伙大喊出这内心涌起的不公情绪。

彼得帕克未看他一眼，依旧走的飞快，“我不喜欢一看就只有外表，脑袋空空的人。”只是丢下这句话敷衍道。

哈利听到后也不恼，只是微微一笑，“原来你看到了我的外表，我还以为你真的目不斜视，忽略了。”他亦步亦趋回敬道。

彼得帕克依旧走的虎虎生风对他爱答不理，哈利实在走不过这个家伙，只能撑着膝盖，驻留了下来，第二日早上，摊开书本径直坐到彼得帕克身边，开始味同嚼蜡地啃起几百年未曾翻过的书籍，努力给他看。

随后，他是被彼得帕克不知名的同班同学给叫醒才意识到下课的，而他要追的那个人，早就不见了身影，和第一名小姐继续研究生化问题去了。

他对拿下彼得帕克这件事乐此不疲，创下了他注意力集中时间段的第一，得到的回应也寥寥无几，凭着一股傻气，连起了好长一段时间的早床，因为彼得帕克的早课。

而每次得到的只有来自那人的无视，哈利不是没有沮丧过，只是那段时间不知道被什么蒙蔽了双眼与大脑，违背科学理论的永动机被按在了他身体里，元气满满的像是回光返照。

他无法得到彼得帕克，就如同彼得帕克无法得到格温史黛西一样，说到底，都是一根筋到底，倔强的性格。

格温结婚了，在之后的一次课题研讨中找到了一个一见钟情的对象，一拍即合地弄出迅速地爱情火花，哈利只能看着彼得帕克强壮淡定发黑的脸色，叹息着这可遇不可求的闪电式爱情，同时思考着是否需要安慰一个失意者，虽然，他自己也好不到哪去。

他站在酒店门口，风吹的他脸颊发凉，看着彼得帕克带着一身浓重的酒气走了出来，步伐乱的开始没有章法，他搀扶住这个借酒消愁的家伙，本来他的信息素就浓烈的酒气，这下更加呛鼻子了，哈利内心吐槽道。

Alpha的体型对他来说这样依托着他还是存在着极大的压力，拍了几下这个家伙的脸，只能把他带回酒店偷偷地去订了个房间，艰难地把他拖上电梯和房间。

想骂对方傻子，但是哈利想到自己也大概好不到哪里去，只能努力乘着彼得双腿还能直立走几步时迅速把他拉到床上，气喘吁吁转身却被扯住了手腕，头脑一下失重的眩晕感，他被压到在床上，颈侧被带着酒精气息的热气扫寻过，原来对他避之不及走得飞快的家伙此刻与他贴的极紧，略带粗糙的手掌擦过他的嘴唇，鼻尖，再捂在他脸颊上，暖暖的。

哈利不知道该如何应对，只是忐忑不安地望着身上的人，身体下意识蜷缩起来，那双望向他的棕眸变得火热。

“你好香啊。”彼得帕克开口在他唇边呢喃道。

Alpha的气息清晰到让人无法忽略，一切暧昧的气息被点燃，他没有和一个alpha靠的如此之近过，还是他追寻了许久的目标，这晚靠的如此亲密，只能呆愣地望着他，感受到粗糙的舌尖咬住他锁骨的位置，身上的衣服被一点点扯开，顺着肩线吮吸咬到圆润的肩头的位置，手掌抚摸在哈利胸口的茱萸揉捏搓动着粉红色的肉粒。

哈利倒吸一口凉气，想要推开身上的alpha，却只觉得全身被撩弄地酥软，胸口和小腹被解开，没有衣物的阻挡被彼得帕克一点点用双唇品尝，身体没有受到过这样的触碰，等回过神来之时，藏在长裤下的双腿已经被剥开，大腿被搔弄般擦拭过，湿热的嘴唇落到了他大腿内侧的嫩肉上，脚掌被宽大的手掌握住，再拂到腿肚之处，哈利胸口上下起伏的极大，全身密密麻麻被种上彼得的印记，眼睁睁地看着自己身上最后一条底裤被alpha褪下，后穴汨汨地开始溢出液体，灯光朦胧地有些色情。

Tbc


End file.
